The Host Clubs Bad Days
by Pixieguitarbook46
Summary: Sometimes, life just turns itself around and kicks you. O MY GOD I suck at summaries.


The Host Clubs Bad Days

Hikaru

It was a normal day at the host club, or so it seemed. Nobody knew that Hikaru would face a horrible demise. Okay, not _horrible_, but not good. (A/N I suck at summaries)

* * *

The twins stood outside the door to the third music room. They had come up with a new idea for their brotherly love act that they were_ dying _to try. The moment Kaoru opened the door to the host club, Hikaru's tear-inducing eye drops fell out of his back pocket and rolled into the middle of the hallway.

"You go ahead Kaoru, I have to grab something"

Little did Hikaru know that that one statement would change his life forever.

He bent down to pick up his eye drops. When he grabbed them, a pair of black shoes appeared in his path of vision. He stood up to find that the shoes were on a person. A very big, muscular person at that. It was a football player who was ticked off because his team just lost the big game. He needed someone to vent his anger on, and this amber eyed student was his perfect little meat puppet.

"Get out of the way squirt!!!"

Hikaru, shocked at how loud this persons voice was, stood still, dazed. The athlete mistook this for defiancy and slammed his fist into the underclassmen's little head, knocking him unconscious.

When Hikaru awoke, he stood, brushed himself off, and walked into the nearest door.

Kaoru looked to see his brother walk into the host club.

"There you are Hikaru, come 'ere"

When he noticed that his brother had not come, he assumed that he was setting them up for their brotherly love act.

Kaoru walked to his brother and tightly held his body, there faces only inches apart.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said in a breathy tone "Why didn't you come to me? Is there someone else you were thinking of?" A single crocodile tear rolled down Kaoru's cheek. He expected his brother to respond, telling him that he was the only person he would ever love, but got an entirely different reaction.

"What the- what are you doing!? Who are you and who are you calling Hikaru?!?!"

In shock, Hikaru backed up and caught a glimpse of himself in the window. Same hair, same eyes.

"Most importantly, WHY DO YOU HAVE MY FACE?!?!?!?!?!?"  
Kaoru was shocked. _His brother had forgotten who he was? That didn't sound right._

Hikaru calmed down. "Could someone please tell me where I am?"

"Hikaru, you're in the host club. We come here all the time and perform our twincest act for girls."

"Wait, you're telling me we're related?" Hikaru said with genuine confusion.

Haruhi then spoke. "Hikaru, if this is an act, give it up. We don't want anyone's feelings getting hurt."

"Who's the dude?" Hikaru said.

Tamaki was the one who spoke this time. Well, less spoken, more yelled. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER YOUR DIRTY BOY WORDS!!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO SHADY?!?!?!!!?!?"

"Okay, three things. One, that dude's a chick? Two, you're in my personal space, and three, who you callin' shady?!?!?"

"Hika-chan, don't you remember us? I'm Honey. That's Takashi." He said pointing to a tall, stoic, black haired third year. "That's Kao-chan, you're brother. And the last three are Tama-chan, Kyo-chan and Haru-chan."

"Umm... if this is a host club, and we entertain girls, why is there an elementary fourth year here?" Hikaru said, pointing at Honey.

Tamaki then had a swirl of rose petals around him, and he was in a pose in which his hand was on his forehead, his fingers in his hair, and the other hand was outstretched diagonally behind him.

"It's sad that you pretend not to remember a beautiful face such as mine. You will stop this act at sometime, I know, for you cannot resist but to acknoledge that you know a beautiful being like _moi_"

"Umm dude," Hikaru began " I'm not faking... and you look like a tanuki."

Tamaki then went to his corner of woe and began growing mushrooms.

"Hikaru!!!" Haruhi yelled "Stop it! You haven't even taken into consideration that your brother feels like you don't know him, Honey is upset that you called him an elementary forth year, and Tamaki is growing more mushrooms than ever! You need to stop being a jerk!"

With that Haruhi slammed her fist into his head. Stars spun around Hikaru's head. When they disappeared, he looked at Haruhi and said "Hey Haruhi, when did I get in here?" not realizing at all that he had amnesia.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru and Honey, gave him looks that were similar to _'I know what you did last summer, and you're going to pay for it.'_

The first thing that came to Hikaru's mind was _'Oh crap...'_

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic so give constructive criticizime pleez! 3

Cyber cookie for the first person who reviews!

_~PixieG_


End file.
